pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn
Might not finish Not sure I wanna write this or not. I'm stepping out of my comfort zone in doing so. Eh, I might still write it... It's goth, not visigoth! 00:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Do it!!! Go for it!! Seize the day!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! I need to learn the words to Carpe Diem. ;) And Phineas' lines in Rollercoaster (song)... It's goth, not visigoth! 19:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It seems to be an awesome story. Continue it, I bet it will be intersting :) [[User:Cupcakey|'Pizza with Hamburger and French Fries toppings ']]- Don't forget the diet Coca Cola! 17:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, this is getting interesting. Keep it up! BTW, when's Jessie gonna appear? You'd think she'd be present at the scene of her twin brother's demise. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Which scene do you mean? And Jessie will probably come in after the last thing I wrote. It's goth, not visigoth! 18:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Name change? Should I change it to "The Bitterness of Alternate Phineas Flynn"? Eh...I think I like the other title better. But what do you guys think? It's goth, not visigoth! 20:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) This, or this? Should the Dark Side characters that find Alternate Phineas be the Star Wars characters The Emperor and Darth Vader, or my character The Fox Emperor and Darth Mitchell alternate name for [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Mitch Mitch] who were supposed to be in Space Wars? :/ Uh oh "Disturbing content"? Now I'm REALLY stepping out of my comfort zone... It's goth, not visigoth! 02:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) How? I want Phin and Heinz to fight but how would lightsaber-less Heinz fight against a kid who's very skilled with the lightsaber? :/ He'd be defeated in seconds! It's goth, not visigoth! 22:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Use the force to pull a lightsaber out of his closet? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 22:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Alt Phin is skilled with one but Alt Heinz isn't really. Though I guess it could work...I'd be breaking the Star Wars rules since Heinz isn't part of the Dark Side group (despite the fact that he's evil) but eh it's fanfic. :) Thanks for the suggestion. I know where I'm going with this...though how would Heinz even know how to use the Force? It's goth, not visigoth! 23:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he could just grab it, with his hands instead of the Force? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh maybe. Or maybe he can move objects with his mind! *slaps face* Why didn't I think of that before? :) It's goth, not visigoth! 23:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Death scene change? I think the way Alt Ferb dies is kinda weird. You'd think he'd be dead right away after falling that distance, instead of being found barely alive. Right? Or do I know nothing about logic (which may be the case XD)? I'm thinking about changing it. Anyone who is reading this, please feel free to make a suggestion, cuz I need at least one... It's goth, not visigoth! 22:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I think it's just fine. You can survive a fall that far for a minute then die from internal bleeding. I like it the way it is. If you are going to change anything, you could make the "Don't die, I'll get some help," conversation a little longer. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 22:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. I'll try to make the conversation a bit longer. It's goth, not visigoth! 04:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I would write some story about Alter Irving or something, but idk if i should wait for more info on Atsd...-Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 22:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow All I gotta say is...this is incredible! You should make more stories like this! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 03:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Awww thanks! I will now polish the story and add in details I forgot to add. Glad you seem to like it! It's goth, not visigoth! 20:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't like it, I love it! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Awww thanks! I'm glad. It's goth, not visigoth! 20:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Candidate for rating How is it a candidate? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Not goth OR punk. (Or visigoth.) 15:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 Title I am considering changing the name of Chapter 1 to something like, "An Unfortunate Event" or something. What do you guys say? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!']]O. M. G. 02:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) That'd be cool. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 13:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Improvements? I want to improve this story. It needs better grammar and stuff. :/ Please...any suggestions and advice? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?']]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 22:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Weapon change? In Chapter 1, they fight with blasters. I am having a hard time imagining that, so...should I change the weapons to another kind of weapon or something? If so, suggestions would be nice. :) Thanks! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ''']] Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 01:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC)